Chain of Dreams
by Gavin the Crocodile
Summary: As Sora sleeps within Castle Oblivion, what does he dream about while he tries to forget and remember? Takes place after Chain of Memories.
1. Destiny Islands

Sora opened his eyes and found himself standing up in a room that was completely white. It seemed like he was standing on nothing in a place of nothing. The last thing that he remembered was that he was traveling with Donald and Goofy.

"Where are we?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy, but to his dismay, he was by himself. Sora looked around and noticed a door. He hurried to it and opened it. Once he entered the door, he was back at Destiny Islands! He was startled by this, and hesitated to take another step.

"Hey Sora, where'd ya been?" Tidus shouted from the top of a rock. Selphie was sitting down next to him and Wakka was standing on his other side.

"What happened?" Sora whispered, to himself. "Where're Riku and Kairi?" He asked his friends.

"Riku and Kairi are up on that little island," Selphie said as she pointed to the small land mass.

Sora quickly hurried up there and saw Riku sitting on a palm tree and Kairi standing next to him. They both turned around and greeted Sora.

"There you are," Riku said. "You ready to finish up the raft?"

"The raft?" Sora asked.

"Don't you remember? The raft we've been working on for the past week!" Kairi told him.

Sora thought about it and remembered that before his world was destroyed, he had been planning to escape his island on a raft with his friends. "Uh, don't you guys remember anything about the other worlds, or Ansem, or when we closed Kingdom Hearts?" He asked.

Riku looked at Kairi and she just shrugged. "What're you talking about? You must've been dreaming," Riku said.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it?" Sora thought about the experience, and it did seem like a dream.

"Well, do you want to have a quick match, Sora?" Riku asked with a grin.

Sora looked around and then thought that he'd settle his problem later. He drew out his sword and was stunned when he saw his Keyblade. He looked at Riku and noticed that he had drawn his sword, Soul Eater.

"How…?" Sora started, but Riku had charged straight forward and attacked him. The young boy flew several feet back, but landed on his feet. He knew he would have to fight Riku, but what would the consequences be?

Riku instantly jumped and slammed his sword down at Sora. Sora tried to block, but was still sent back from the hit. He then countered by swinging his Keyblade at Riku's feet, but Riku easily jumped over it. He then swung his blade, but Sora ducked under it. Sora attempted another attack at Riku's feet, and was successful this time. Riku fell on his back, but quickly jumped to his feet. As he jumped, he was successful in hitting Sora.

Sora wasn't hurt much from the attack, but he felt like an idiot for not dodging the same move that he had seen so many times. He swung at Riku, but was blocked. Sora attempted another attack, but was blocked again. He tried it one more time, and after being blocked, Riku pushed Sora back and counter attacked. When Sora had his guard down, Riku started a series of consecutive attacks. Sora tried to block, but wasn't able to keep up with Riku. Finally, Sora swung hit Riku's sword and was able to do a dodge roll away. Then he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"You okay, Sora?" Riku asked with some worry in his voice. "We can stop if you're tired."

"I'm fine!" Sora shouted. When Riku had attacked, it brought back memories of the dark Riku that was controlled by Ansem. He held his Keyblade out rammed into Riku. He then lifted his blade and launched Riku into the air. Sora instantly jumped high enough to reach Riku and swung his sword. He swung it twice more and then slammed into Riku's head and sent him towards the ground.

Before reaching the ground, Riku slowed down and landed on his feet. He looked unhurt with no scratches, bruises, or any marks at all. "Not bad, Sora," He said. "I'll catch you later." Riku disappeared, and then everything else disappeared. Sora was left alone in the white room of nothingness again.


	2. Traverse Town and Olympus Coliseum

"What's happening?" Sora asked as he stood in the blank room. "None of this makes any sense…"

"So, you're the Keyblade wielder?" Said a deep voice. Sora turned around and saw Leon. He then checked his surroundings, and realized that he was in Traverse Town!

"Leon! Do you know…"

"You know my name?" Leon asked. He seemed surprised.

"Yeah, we met before remember? We sealed Kingdom Hearts?" Sora said. He somehow felt like this had happened before.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Leon said. He took out his massive sword known as the Gunblade. "You must give me the Keyblade, or the Heartless won't stop chasing you!"

"Heartless? I can handle the Heartless!" Sora said. Then an image of Sora battling the Heartless when he had first received the Keyblade flashed through Sora's mind. He was fighting poorly since he didn't know about the weapon's capabilities. Sora then felt like he had just been through what he saw in his memories, as if it had happened only a few moments ago.

"The Heartless are too powerful for you! If you won't give me the Keyblade, I'll have to take it form you!" Leon charged at Sora, but the young boy easily jumped out of the way. Leon swung his sword, but Sora took out his Keyblade and blocked.

"I can't fight you Leon!" Sora exclaimed, as he blocked another attack.

"Why? You know you can't beat me?" Leon said. He swung again, and this time hit Sora. The Keyblade wielder stood his ground, but seemed surprised. Not because it was a powerful attack, but because it was weak. Leon was holding back!

"You're not trying your hardest on me," Sora told him. He then ran up to Leon and swung his blade up. This sent Leon several feet into the air before he hit the ground with a thud.

"You're better then I thought," Leon stood up and aimed his sword at Sora. He then shot three fireballs. Sora swung his blade like a bat and hit the three right back at Leon. The Gunblade wielder used the flat side of his blade as a shield to deflect the attack. "Not bad," he said.

Sora ran up and swung his blade repeatedly. Leon tried to block, but Sora moved to quickly. Leon was barely able to jump out of the way, but Sora was right back at him swinging away. Leon knew that he couldn't match Sora's speed, so he swung his blade straight, as hard as he could. Sora wasn't able to block and was sent back several feet.

Leon stood, staring at Sora. Sora wasn't hurt very much, with just small scratches on the parts of his body where he'd been hit. Leon however, was out of breath. He was exhausted and hurt.

"Had enough yet?" Sora asked, a smile on his face. Leon ran again at Sora and swung his sword as fast as he could. Sora ducked and weaved out of the way before he countered. He swung at Leon's left, but Leon blocked it. Sora instantly swung to the right and caught Leon. He then followed up with several more attacks. Leon fell to a knee, and Sora jumped into the air. He slammed his blade down and struck Leon in the back. Leon fell to the ground and disappeared. Traverse Town vanished as well.

Sora was sent back into the white room, but memories of every trip to Traverse Town filled his body. He remembered every single detail, as if he were reliving it. Once Sora had gone through each memory of Traverse Town, he checked his surroundings again. He had appeared in Olympus Coliseum. In front of him was Cloud.

"Are you ready Keyblade wielder?" Cloud asked. He took out his wrapped sword and readied it for battle.

"C'mon, we can take him Sora!" Donald Duck said as he prepared his staff.

"Donald!" Sora said. He was surprised to see his friend.

"What's the matter, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Goofy!" Sora was excited that he finally found his friends.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?" Goofy asked.

"What? Oh, no you didn't do anything wrong! It's just that… whoa!" Sora leapt back as Cloud lunged forward with his sword outstretched.

"Enough talking! Now lets go!" Cloud swung his sword at Sora. Sora was going to block, but Goofy had charged into Cloud with his shield. Cloud stammered forward, and then turned to Goofy. Before he could attack, though, Donald shot a fireball at him.

Remembering what it was like to fight as a team, Sora ran to Cloud and started attacking. Cloud took thrre of the hits, but on the fourth one, he blocked and countered. Cloud swung straight, then to the left, and right. Sora was hit by each of these and was left dazed. Cloud took this moment to charge up a sonic blade attack, but Donald and Goofy both attacked him at once.

"You annoying animals!" Cloud shouted. Sora was back to normal now.

"Hey guys! Lets all attack at the same time!" Sora said.

"Okay!" Donald and Goofy said simultaneously. Sora started attacking Cloud, and while Cloud would block, Goofy would slam his shield into him. Donald would then follow up with a magic spell. After several consecutive hits, Cloud fell to his knees.

"Hah! You can't beat the three of us!" Sora shouted.

"Well then, I'll just have to take out two of you!" Cloud said. Two wings with static coming off of them came out of Cloud's back. He then jumped into the air and flew at Donald. It only took one slash to send the small duck into a pillar and knock him out. Cloud flew to Goofy next. After one hit, Goofy flew back and dropped his shield. The shield landed on his head and knocked him out. Cloud then headed towards Sora. He swung once, but the fast boy instantly dodge rolled out of the way. Sora dodged three more attacks before Cloud had landed and turned back to normal. "You're pretty good," Cloud said, impressed.

Sora ran forward as Cloud attempted to swing at his right. The Keyblade master jumped to the right and landed in a crouch position. Before Cloud could recover from his miss, Sora had already swung his Keyblade up. Cloud stepped back, and Sora tried to swing at his feet. Cloud jumped over the attack, and then swung his sword again. Sora also swung his sword. The two clashed and each person tried to overcome each other. It seemed as though they were matched in strength, which surprised Cloud. He quickly jumped back and did a sonic blade attack. Sora was hit by it, and flew into the air. Cloud turned around and tried another sonic blade in hopes of hitting Sora before he reached the ground. However, Sora stuck his Keyblade firmly into the ground, held up his body, and then swung it around. He ended up kicking Cloud in the face and sending him back over ten feet. Cloud was finally knocked out.

Sora turned around to face Donald and Goofy, but found himself in the white room once again. He closed his eyes, and remembered everything he had done at Olympus Coliseum. He remembered fighting Cerberus, Hercules, and Hades. He also remembered locking the keyhole. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in the bizarre room in Wonderland.


	3. Wonder Land and Deep Jungle

"What's going on?" Sora asked no one in particular.

"Something wrong, Sora?" Goofy asked with a worried face.

"Huh?" Sora looked and noticed that Donald and Goofy were next to him. "Guys! What's happening?" He asked.

"Well, the Cheshire cat told us to come here and we'd face the shadows. Then we may find Alice!" Goofy replied.

_This has all happened before! _ Sora thought. _I must be stuck in my memories! But, how did I get here? I can't remember much after this, just fighting, traveling through worlds, sealing Kingdom hearts, and… that's it. _Sora snapped out of his thoughts when a dark creature fell from the roof. It was a large Heartless that seemed to be made of paper. It had a very jagged body, two red legs, a green torso, two yellow arms, and a long purple head. _Well, I'll have to worry about this later. Right now, I have to deal with him._

Sora quickly withdrew his Keyblade and jumped into the air. He struck the Heartless' head three times before landing. The beast turned around, shook for a second and then fell forwards. A part of its back was frozen and Sora could see Donald's staff raised. Goofy quickly ran out and slammed his shield into the creature several times.

The monster stood up, grabbed Goofy and tossed him into Donald. Sora ran and started attacking the Heartless' leg. It faced Sora, stuck out his hand and a black force swallowed Sora up! It took him to the Heartless' head and it furiously beat Sora. Donald quickly reacted by sending a thunderbolt at the monsters head. It let go of Sora and collapsed. Goofy charged at it and attacked it with all of his strength.

"Here Sora," Donald called, as he raised his staff. The young boy instantly felt better and all of his wounds were healed.

"Thanks!" Sora said. He quickly went to help out Goofy, and within moments, the Heartless fell.

"Phew! Good work guys!" Sora said. "And thanks!" _Well that was short. So now what?_ Sora wondered, but he ended up in the blank room again. _What is this place? Why do I keep coming here?_ Sora asked, annoyed. He then instantly appeared in the deep jungle.

Sora checked, and found Donald, Goofy, and even Tarzan. There was then a loud growl, and a wall exploded. Clayton came out, floating in mid-air! Tarzan looked, and then charged.

"Wait!" Sora shouted, but was too late. Tarzan was flung back by an invisible force. Clayton laughed. "This guy will be a piece of cake! Let's go, guys!" Sora shouted. They all ran forward, but Donald and Goofy were confused. Sora, however, didn't hesitate. He swung a mighty blow towards the ground, creating a shockwave through the air. There was a squeal, and then a crash. A large chameleon then appeared lying on his back on the ground. Sora looked at his two pals, who were now speechless.

"How did you do that?" Donald asked, bewildered.

Sora grinned, and then looked at Clayton. "Y-you're impossible!" He exclaimed in fear. He quickly took out his shotgun and aimed it. He pulled the trigger and five bullets shot out.

The Keyblade master instantly spun his blade around as fast as he could, and then stopped and grabbed it with his left hand, still clutching the handle in his right. In his left hand he also held the five bullets. This shocked Clayton as well as Donald and Goofy. Clayton quickly ran back into the jungle screaming. And then everything stopped. It all went backwards, like rewinding a movie. This confused Sora a lot. He was back to the spot where Clayton first broke through the wall, and Tarzan charged into him.

_This doesn't make any sense… Wait! The way I fought Clayton wasn't the original way I won! Maybe I need to re-do everything like before, or at least similar to before, so I can move on! Well, it's worth a shot._ Sora ran to the invisible Chameleon and acted confused. "Maybe there's something invisible he's riding on?" Sora said to get Donald and Goofy moving along.

"Well, let's see!" Donald shouted. He swung his staff into the open air, and was flung back.

"Hey!" Sora shouted. He stuck his blade up into the creature, and then jumped back. He quickly twirled his Keyblade with one hand and then swung to the left. He jumped and swung back and forth, from left to right, before spinning around with a final swing. Donald stood back up and shot a few spells at the monster and Goofy charged into it with his shield. The monster eventually revealed it self, and with a final blow from all three heroes at once, it fell back and crushed Clayton.

Sora once again reappeared in the white room. _This is so confusing!_ Sora began thinking. _So, I must do things the original way, and once I am finished, I regain my exact memories? Well, for now, I'm going to have to complete my tasks, and see where it takes me._

Sora reappeared in Agrabah.


	4. Agrabah, Atlantica, Neverland, and Hallo...

Sora looked around. Donald, and Goofy were standing next to him, while Aladdin was in kneeling in front. They were on a sandy floor inside of what seemed to be a cave. _Hmm, I think this is the cave of wonders. _Sora thought to himself.

Then, a hole formed in the ground. Sora and his companions fell to a rocky ground, surrounded by lava.

"I am now an all powerful Genie!" Shouted a red ghost-like figure. It was Jafar, turned into a genie by Genie. A red bird flew by, with a black lamp.

"It's Iago, and he's carrying Jafar's lamp! We have to get him!" Aladdin shouted.

Sora tried to remember how he beat Jafar the first time. He suddenly remembered it instantly, as though he were watching a movie of himself fighting. "Donald! Cast ice spells to hold him back! Goofy! Block anything he throws at you!"

"Got it!" Goofy replied. He prepared his shield while Donald started casting ice spells.

"C'mon, Aladdin!" Sora ran towards Iago and leapt up. He swung at the bird but missed several times. Aladdin also swung, but missed as well.

"Take this!" Jafar shouted. He formed a ball made of fire and hurled it at Sora, but Goofy jumped in the way and sent the attack back. Jafar screamed in pain as his own attack was used against him.

Sora jumped again, and this time reached the bird. After three consecutive hits, Iago fell and dropped the lamp. Sora scooped it up and pointed it at Jafar. "Okay, Jafar! Back to your lamp!"

"No!" The genie shouted as he was sucked into the tiny prison.

"Yeah, great job Sora!" Aladdin said. He then disappeared with the rest of the room.

"So, were to next?" Sora said aloud as he tried to remember the places he went to.

"You stop here," Said a strange voice.

"What?" Sora asked confused. He turned around. In front of him was a man in a black suit with spiked red hair.

"Miss me, hero?" He asked. Sora jumped back as he instantly remembered this dreadful person.

"Axel! But I…" Sora paused, so Axel finished up.

"You thought that you took me out, didn't you? You may have been better then me then but now I… what! No, not now!" Axel started to fade. "I'll be back!" And then Axel was gone.

"What the…?" Sora was under water now. He looked at his body and noticed that his lower half was shaped as a dolphin.

"Sora!" Someone shouted. Sora turned around and saw the mermaid princess, Ariel. Something then painfully struck his back.

"Is that all you got?" Said the sea witch, Ursula.

"Hmm, alright then, let's go!" Sora said. He took out his Keyblade and swam towards Ursula. He swung his blade twice and then struck her while doing a back flip.

"Ugh, this won't be pretty!" Ursula threw a blue potion into her cauldron. Ice-cold smoke emerged from it.

"Hang on!" Donald used his staff and sent a fire blast into the cauldron. It turned red and Ursula shrieked. Sora quickly charged towards her and called his teammates. While he swung his sword, Donald cast spells, Goofy rammed his shield, and Ariel charged into her.

After a few more hits, Ursula screamed and collapsed. Everything faded and Sora was standing inside the white room again.

_Hmm, is this really happening? I remember taking care of Axel, but he came back. I wonder if he was real or an illusion. _

Sora was somewhere new. He recognized it as Oogie Boogie's manor. "Ha ha ha! C'mon!" Oogie shouted. He was standing on a platform, while Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack Skellington were on a roulette table. Oogie threw three dice. They all landed on a one, so nothing happened. "What?" The giant, pillow shaped monster jumped up, and caused the room to shake. The dice rolled over and landed on sixes. "Yeah!"

Three razor blades came out and spun around the room. _Ha! I can just strike these and send them to… wait! I didn't do that the first time, so I'd just have to do everything over again._ Sora jumped over the blades, and they went back.

"Hey Sora!" Goofy shouted.

"Huh?" Goofy stuck his shield under Sora's feet and launched him up to Oogie. "Whoa!" Sora landed on his feet, but was shocked. Two heartless gargoyles flew towards him and picked him up. Sora quickly reacted by grabbing one and slamming it into the other. They all fell to the floor, and Sora took out his Keyblade. He swung it like a bat and hit them into Oogie Boogie. Sora then started attacking. Oogie fell in moments.

_Ah, these guys are too easy! _Sora thought as he reappeared on the deck of a ship. Captain Hook was standing in front of him.

"C'mon you codfish!" He shouted as he withdrew his sword. He charged forward and swung it around. Ducked and weaved over the attacks, but when he was ready to strike, Peter Pan flew in.

"Ha!" He shouted as he took out a small dagger. He stabbed Hook several times before flying away. Goofy flew foreword and shoved Hook back with his shield. Remembering that he could fly, Sora flew into the captain and picked him up. He threw him into the plank, causing his body to bounce up. Sora slammed him back into the plank again, and then threw him overboard. Hook landed in the water, but quickly jumped up as a crocodile swam near. He jumped over the sail, before falling back down. Sora jumped up and struck Hook twice. When the captain landed, Sora jumped up and slammed his blade down. The room turned white again.

"Well this should almost be over," Sora said. He appeared in Hollow Bastion with a giant dragon in front of him. "Maleficent." Sora smiled. "Let's go!" Him, Donald and Goofy charged forward.


	5. Hollow Bastion

The black dragon let out a ferocious roar. It tried stomping on Sora and friends, but they all jumped out of the way. It jumped and spun around in an attempt to attack with her tail. Sora ducked under the attack, but Donald and Goofy were hit. They both flew into a wall and were knocked out instantly.

Sora looked at his friends, and then sighed. He would have to fight by himself. Maleficent lowered her head and tried to bite, but Sora smacked her with the Keyblade and sent her back.

Maleficent then tried to spew out fire, but Sora jumped out of the way. He quickly hopped on her back and ran to her head. While standing on the back of her neck, Sora held up his Keyblade.

"Ars Arcanum!" He shouted. The Keyblade started to glow, and Sora rapidly began attacking. He was moving at nearly twice his speed. After six consecutive hits, Sora did a flip and slammed his blade down.

Maleficent growled in pain, and then tried to shake the tiny boy off. Sora flew into the air, but before falling, Maleficent used a massive claw to scratch him.

Sora fell on his back, but quickly jumped to his feet. He pointed his weapon at the dragon and shouted, "Fire!" A fire blast shot out and impacted on the dragon's nose. She hissed, but didn't notice Sora approaching her. "Ragnarok!" He said quickly. He jumped into the air and struck the dragon again with the same speed as before. After five attacks, the Keyblade formed a ball of energy and shot it at the monster. Maleficent collapsed.

"Hmm, now what?" Sora wondered as he entered the blank area. He arrived next to the keyhole of darkness within Hallow Bastion, and the dark Riku was standing in front of him. He was by himself for this battle.

"Keyblade wielder, it is time for me to end this," Riku said. A darker voice echoed from him. Sora instantly remembered the events that had taken place and realized that Ansem possessed Riku.

Sora held up his blade and Riku laughed. Riku swung his own blade at Sora, and then charged forward at an amazing speed. He leapt into the air and slammed down on Sora. The Keyblade master blacked the attack and then countered.

"Take this!" Sora shouted. He dashed into Riku, momentarily stunning him. He then dashed the other way, and repeated. He finished with a sonic boom. Riku stammered for a second, but regained consciousness.

"Here!" He shouted. A blue fireball shot out of his weapon and headed towards Sora. Sora used his blade to block the attack, but wasn't fast enough to realize Riku charging. The boy stuck his sword into Sora stomach. Sora winced, and then fell to a knee.

"Uh, you're pretty good," Sora wheezed. He slowly stood up. "Curaga!" A green light absorbed his body and then disappeared. "Come on!"

Riku jumped past Sora and slammed his blade down, but Sora blocked. He then attacked, Riku with a three hit combo and finished with a blitz attack. Riku then countered with his own attacks, and knocked Sora down.

"I've had enough!" Riku shouted. Sora stood up and attacked once again. Riku blocked, and then jumped back. "Now witness the true power of darkness!" The room darkened and Riku began to hover. With his sword held up, the boy of darkness charged forward. Sora did a somersault to move out of the way, but when Riku missed, he vanished and reappeared a few feet back. He then aimed at Sora again, and again, and again, but each time he missed. He finally hovered to the middle of the room and caused several beams of light to emerge from the floor. Sora was hit and sent back, but he landed on his feet. He ran to Riku and slammed his weapon down. Riku fell to the floor, ultimately defeated.

"Finally!" Sora said. He collapsed on the floor and shut his eyes. Instantly, he felt his wounds disappear, almost as if they were never there. He opened his eyes and stood up. He quickly realized that he was floating. Ahead of him was Ansem.


	6. End of the World

Sora looked around to see Donald and Goofy floating by his side. They were in what seemed like a dark abyss. The seeker of darkness, Ansem, was just ahead of them. He wielded a large, red staff.

"Now, I shall show you true darkness!" Ansem shouted. He quickly glided towards Sora and prepared to attack with his staff. Before he could, however, a thunderbolt from Donald struck him. "Ugh, why you… oof!" While Ansem had his attention focused on Donald, Goofy had come in and used his Goofy tornado. Sora quickly saw his chance and preformed a combo attack.

The mighty philosopher soon grew angry and let out a deafening cry. An invisible wall of energy came out of Ansem and pushed the three heroes back several feet. Ansem then lifted his staff, causing two dark energy balls to appear. They both flew to Sora and shot out beams of energy. They weren't very fast, so the Keyblade wielder had no trouble in dodging their attacks. He quickly flew back to Ansem and attacked again. The powerful man spun his blade around in an attempt to attack Sora. Sora tried to block, but wasn't fast enough. The staff struck his head, sending him back with extreme power.

"Come to darkness!" Ansem shouted. He summoned more energy balls, all aimed at Sora. Each one shot out energy from different angles, making it impossible to dodge.

"Sora!" Goofy shouted. He quickly charged in front of the beams and used his shield to block the attacks. The light bounced off of the shield and was reflected back to Ansem.

Ansem was now severely wounded. "That is enough!" He shouted. "Now witness true darkness!" He began laughing uncontrollably as he lifted his staff. A giant blast of energy instantly consumed Sora.

"Now, it is finally over!" Ansem shouted. But before he could say another word, the dark energy disappeared. Sora was unhurt and glowing a brilliant gold color. Ansem froze in disbelief.

"Take this!" the Keyblade master shouted. Using all of his might, Sora hurled the Keyblade towards Ansem. At the same time, Donald had sent a thunder bolt and Goofy had charged directly into Ansem. All three attacks met at the same time, causing a gigantic explosion. When everything cleared up, Sora was left in a white hallway. His feet were on the ground.

"Castle Oblivion," Sora whispered to himself as he checked out the area.


	7. Castle Oblivion

_This must be the first floor_, Sora thought as he looked around. A black-cloaked figure appeared that Sora easily recognized.

"If you want to find the person most dear to you, open the door," The figure said. He tossed a card to Sora, who caught it with ease. It said, Traverse Town on it. The man disappeared.

_Well, looks like I have to do this all over again, _Sora thought as he ran towards the door. He flashed the card and was engulfed in a bright light.

Sora looked around. He was on the second floor of Castle Oblivion, but he felt strange. _I'm at Castle Oblivion,_ Sora said in his head. _I wonder why there isn't a first floor. How did I get up here the first time?_ Sora noticed the cloaked man was standing in front of him.

"Did you enjoy seeing your friends?" The man asked. Sora seemed confused. "I should probably…" Another man interrupted the man.

"Let me have a turn with the hero!" said the man who had just come.

"Axel! Fine!" The cloaked figure gave a card to Axel, who Sora had realized was part of his memory.

Axel smirked and the cloaked man disappeared. "All right Keyblade master, it's my turn. The name's Axel, commit it to memory."

"Okay," Sora mumbled.

"Don't go dying on me!" Axel said as he summoned his weapons. They were round with spikes on them, and he held one in each hand.

Sora quickly took out his Keyblade as his red-haired opponent rushed forward. Axel stuck his right hand out, his weapon impacting on Sora's. He followed with an attack from his left hand, but Sora blocked again. Sora countered with a clean sweep, nailing Axel's waist.

After taking the hit, Axel quickly leapt back, causing a stream of fire to head towards Sora. The Keyblade holder reacted instantly by causing a gust of wind to put the flames out. He then charged forward and slammed his blade down on Axel's chest. Before his opponent could react, Sora struck again, and finished with devastating blow. Axel held up his arms and warped behind Sora. Seizing the chance, Axel rapidly slashed Sora's back multiple times. He then warped away before Sora could counter. Axel launched his weapon like a disk at Sora, knocking him back, and then warped to the other side of the room to catch it.

"You're fast," Sora stated with a loss of breath.

"You aren't much of a challenge, want to forfeit?" Axel smirked.

"Yeah right!" Sora shouted. He dashed forward at an incredible speed. He stuck his blade out while running and struck Axel's stomach. He then turned around and stabbed his back. He held the weapon in place and then jumped to the side. He pulled his sword out and kicked Axel's face before landing and spinning around. While Axel was stunned, Sora had already prepared his next move. "Ars Arcanum!" A golden glow surrounded Sora as he rapidly preformed several attacks. Before he could perform a finishing move, Axel held his weapon up to block. He then grasped Sora's arm and tossed him back. The young boy nimbly stuck his weapon into the ground and pushed against it to be sent back at Axel. He landed on Axel's stomach knocking him to the ground. With his Keyblade held to Axel's throat, the spiky-haired man surrendered.

"Not bad, kid," Axel smirked. His body then was embellished in flames. Sora quickly jumped back as the flames vanished and Axel warped several feet away. "I'll see you later," He took out a card and tossed it to Sora before disappearing.

"Next floor then," Sora sighed. He ran to the door and opened it.

Sora emerged from a door and was standing in the hallway of Castle Oblivion's seventh floor. In front of him was a blonde girl with a black robe. She was holding a small star-shaped object.

"That's…" Sora started. He tried to remember whom it belonged to, but two memories filled his head. "Naminé's?"

"So you finally remembered, eh?" the blonde girl said. "My name is Larxene, and it would probably serve you right if I smashed this thing right now!" She tossed the star to the ground and prepared to stomp it, but Sora had already whipped the Keyblade out and blocked her foot. "Fine, if you want a fight," Ten sharp claws appeared on Larxene's hands. "I'll be happy to give you one!"

The girl held up her hands and instantly vanished. Sora quickly turned around just in time to block a barrage of oncoming swipes.

"You're not half bad!" Larxene held up her claws and shot out several thunderbolts. Sora reacted by tossing his Keyblade directly into them. The blade's metal area absorbed the electricity and continued to fly. Larxene let out a shriek as she was struck on the head and electrocuted at the same time. Sora had already charged forward, jumped into the air, grabbed his Keyblade and tried to squash her, but the fast woman had already moved. She let out a laugh and sent out a magnetic beam. Sora was caught in it and found himself slowly moving towards her, but couldn't move. When he was close enough, Larxene let out a cry, causing thunder to fall from the roof.

The Keyblade mast wasn't fazed by the electricity, he ha faced a lot worse before. After regaining control of his body, he ran back to Larxene. He struck her five times before using a finishing move and sending her into a wall.

"Oh… you are pretty good," Larxene moaned in pain. "Here." She tossed him a card. "Well, I'll catch you later then." Larxene winked and vanished.

_I wish that was the last time I'll see her,_ Sora thought to himself. He ran to the door and

opened it.

_Where am I now? After I beat Ansem, I came to this town. It's supposed to be… on the other side of my heart? How did I know that? _Sora was standing in front of a gate that led to a castle. It was sunset.

"So, is this place familiar to you?" An elderly man with long brown hair appeared.

"Vexen!" Sora shouted in surprise. He didn't remember meeting this man before, but he definitely knew him. "This place dos feel familiar, but why?"

"It was created from the other side of your heart, so a part of you has been here before," Vexen replied.

Sora suddenly felt angry towards this person, but didn't understand why.

"Well then, we might as well start," Vexen pulled out a long blue shield. Sora instantly withdrew his Keyblade. "Ice!" The old man sent out several ice shards for his first move. Sora twirled his blade around to reflect the ice back, but Vexen had already warped behind Sora. He slammed his shield down on Sora's back, then swung it to the left, and then the right. Sora was in extreme pain, so he turned around to try and block. Vexen took this chance to send Sora flying by striking upward.

The Keyblade master did a back flip and landed on his feet, but then fell to a knee. "Cure!" He quickly shouted as a green light engulfed his body and healed him. "You're strong…"

"And smart!" Vexen finished. Ice covered the ground making Sora slip. While he was in the air, Vexen flew forward and sent him back into the ground with his shield. While staying in the air, Vexen spun around striking Sora multiple times, and then landed.

Sora rose from the ground slowly. He then dashed forward and swung his Keyblade. Vexen warped behind Sora, but the Keyblade master stuck the hilt of his blade back. It impacted on Vexen's stomach, and while the man was in shock, Sora pulled back his blade and swung it over his shoulder. The key landed on Vexen's head, leaving him even more stunned. Sora finished up his combo by spinning around while swinging his blade. Vexen flew back, but Sora wasn't done yet.

"Sonic blade!" Sora started glowing a golden color. He launched forward with extreme power. The blade seemed to drag since Sora's feet were above the ground. He hit Vexen right as he landed, and then struck again. After two more swipes, he finished with a sonic boom. Vexen collapsed form exhaustion.

"You might have over worked him," Axel said as he appeared.

"Ah… What are you… Uhn!" Vexen groaned.

"Time to put you out of your misery." Axel took out his weapon and swept it across Vexen's back.

"NO!" Vexen shouted in agony. He slowly faded away.

"What? What are you?" Sora shouted in disgust.

"Wish I knew, kid." Axel disappeared, as did Sora.

The Keyblade wielder came through a door. "Ah, finally made it to Castle Oblivion!" Sora exclaimed in relief. "How did I get here the first time any way? I remember fighting Ansem, and then I was here."

"So, it has begun," Axel said. He came out of a white hole that had ripped out of the wall, causing the room to become completely white.

"Where did you come from? I don't remember this happening!" Sora said.

"Nope! This is all happening right now and it hasn't happened before," Axel smirked.

"You'd like to know what's going on wouldn't you?"

"You know?"

"Yup, sure do!"

"Well tell me then!"

"Why should I spoil… alright!" Sora had instantly jumped on top of the man and held his blade to his throat. He then slowly took it away as Axel explained. "You're asleep right now. Naminé's messed up your memories, so she's fixing them while your asleep. You went through your past, again actually, and regained your true memories. All of the fake memories and your time in Castle Oblivion up to this point have been forgotten." Axel rose to his feet and smiled. "I just can't let you forget me, though! Do you remember what Vexen said about the other side of your heart?"

"No," Sora replied.

"Then I'm too late. I'll have to wake you up and explain it to you." Axel's weapons appeared. "The only way to wake you up, is to kill you in your dreams. This could crush your heart, but I can live with that!"

"Why do I need to know about the other side of my heart?" Sora asked, as he took out his weapon.

"You'll find out later. Until now, I've only used a portion of my power. But since you won't completely die, I'll have to use my full force!"


	8. Axel

Axel looked at Sora. Without any words, he started the fight. As his opening move, Axel sent out a firewall towards Sora and then tossed one of his weapons. The Keyblade master used the spell aero to put out the fire, and then crouched down to avoid the disk. When it was directly over his head, Sora stuck his Keyblade into the handle and caught it.

"Stupid kid!" Axel warped forward and sent his remaining weapon down. Sora blocked it with the disk he was holding and then used his Keyblade to strike Axel's feet, but the man easily jumped over it. Axel instantly hit Sora's stomach, sending the boy into an airborne spiral and causing him to drop the disk. Sora swiftly landed on his feet and faced his opponent. "Here's a new technique that I don't think you can handle!" Axel held his weapons together and shouted, "Magma!" This caused a stream of magma to flow towards Sora. The boy thought fast and then decided to use a new technique himself.

"Aeroga!" Sora shouted as he began rotating his Keyblade like a windmill. He eventually caused a small tornado to come out of his weapon and impact on the fire. Both substances battled fiercely, and self-destructed.

"Take this!" Axel warped forward as Sora was still trying to recover from the attack. Three spiky-haired fiends appeared, each slamming their weapon on Sora at the same time. The small boy was sent back only to get hit again by Axel who had warped behind him. Sora flew forward and did a flip. He landed and expected to see his opponent, but Axel had warped behind him again. He prepared to attack, but like lightning Sora had spun around and blocked. He then tried a counter, but Axel blocked. They continued exchanging attacks until Axel and Sora made an offensive attack at the same time. They both pushed against each other, but neither backed off. Axel knew that he couldn't win at this pace, so he quickly jumped back and prepared his next attack. Axel launched one of his disks and shouted, "Fira!" Fire streamed out of both ends of the weapon as it headed towards Sora. Axel also began to run forward.

"Blizarra!" Sora shouted, sending icicles out of his Keyblade. The icicles put out the fire and sent the disk back to Axel, who caught it with ease. He then used both of his weapons to try and cut Sora's head off, but the boy instantly stuck his blade into both of them and launched each up and out of Axel's reach. "I'm gonna finish this now!" Sora shouted. Axel just smiled knowing that he was defeated. The Keyblade wielder spun his blade around and stabbed his opponent's stomach. He took out his weapon, and then swung it upwards. Axel flew into the air, and as he bean to fall, Sora jumped into the air. He aimed his Keyblade down and slammed it into Axel, who began to disappear. Sora disappeared as well, forgetting the battle he had just had.

"Sora?" came the voice of a small girl. Sora slowly opened his eyes, and saw a young blonde female in a white dress. He was sitting in a large capsule, and was very confused.

"Wh-who are you," Sora said in a tired voice. He hopped out of the capsule and stretched.

"I guess you don't remember anything, huh?" The girls seemed depressed.

"What do you mean? Remember what?" Sora was even more confused. By now Donald and Goofy were getting out of capsules too.

"Jiminy wrote it down in his journal," The girl said. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy all looked at the journal and read each chapter.

"This all happened?" Sora asked in shock. The girl silently nodded. "So, you must be Naminé then. Well thank you." Donald and Goofy also thanked her. Namine told them everything that Jiminey didn't write down, including the things that had happened to Riku. Soon, Sora, Donald and Goofy were ready to leave.

"I guess we need to get going. What are you going to do?"

"You don't need to worry about that, I'll be fine." Naminé smiled. "Good-bye Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Bye Naminé!" Goofy and Donald said in unison. They all began to walk down the stairs and eventually were outside.

"I'm going to stay here for a while longer, but good luck to you guys!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy waved and then started to walk down the road they had gone earlier. Sora was full of a lot of questions, but he figured that they would be answered eventually. Sora would proabably find Riku along the way, but hecouldn't tell what would happen when he did. Sora decided to question everything later and just be glad. He was starting a whole new adventure.


End file.
